1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a novel dielectric ceramic composition that exhibits a high dielectric constant and a high Q-value in high-frequency regions such as of microwaves and millimeter waves, and that is best suited for dielectric resonators, dielectric substrates, dielectric waveguide lines, dielectric antennas and capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dielectric ceramics have been widely used for dielectric resonators and dielectric substrates for MICs in high-frequency regions such as of microwaves and millimeter waves.
As the dielectric ceramics of this kind, there have heretofore been known a MgTiO.sub.3 --CaTiO.sub.3 type material and the like materials. These materials have dielectric constants of about 20 and Q-values reckoned as 1 GHz of about 20000.
As the dielectric ceramics are used in a variety of devices in recent years, however, they have been used in ever high frequency regions where improved dielectric properties and, particularly, high Q-values are required. With the above-mentioned conventional dielectric materials, however, high Q-values of a practical level have not yet been obtained.